Choque de chocolate
by Chia Moon
Summary: Nanako todos los años hace cuatro chocolates por San valentine. Ese año, uno de ellos se termina por perder y terminando en las manos de a quien confunde con alguien que no es. Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro Oujisama no Sekai.


Mi cuarta participación y no podía ser menos que este hombre (l) y por Nanako (l)

* * *

Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro **Oujisama no Sekai.**

* * *

 **El Husbando perfecto**

 _ **Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

* * *

Nanako miró el paquete sobre la mesa sin poder creérselo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y maldijo entre dientes de tal forma que su tío hasta la miró con sorpresa. Sonriendo como disculpa y inclinándose, lo recogió de la mesa.

Había hecho eso con todo su corazón. Le había entregado uno a su tío como cada año y otro a su tía simplemente porque le gustaba verla sonrojarse y alegar que ella no era un chico para recibirlo, no obstante, se lo comía tan gustosa luego que no se atrevía.

Y había preparado dos más. Uno se lo había entregado a Nanjirou para que lo enviara por correo y el otro, era el que estaba sobre la mesa, descuidado y olvidado. Y todo porque ella se había olvidado de dárselo.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y maldijo entre dientes. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la universidad. Cogió el paquete y lo guardó dentro de su bolsa, asomándose hasta donde su tío bostezaba aburrido mientras leía el periódico.

—¡Me voy! —anunció—. Por favor, tío, encárgate de enviarle el paquete a Ryoga-san.

Nanjirou asintió a regañadientes. Podía ser un vago y estar siempre en las nubes, incluso ser un pervertido, pero al menos siempre le cumplía los pedidos que ella no podía hacer. Así que estaba segura de que cumpliría su pedido.

Se enfrascó en la universidad, saludar a sus amigos, intercambiar opiniones, preguntas con profesores, etc. Había escogido la carrerea de literatura y disfrutaba de ella el tiempo necesario. Le gustaba leer. Y nunca estaba de más aprender acerca de sus escritores favoritos.

Ese día, salió temprano de clases y tras despedirse de sus compañeros, puso rumbo al lugar perteneciente al dueño del paquete en su bolsa.

.

.

Tezuka se detuvo bajo el arco de la escuela. Era la primera vez que tenía que salir más temprano de lo normal por ir al médico. El chofer de su familia había prometido ir a recogerlo y estaba tardando de más. Si continuaba así, llegaría tarde a la cita y tendría que aplazarla nuevamente.

Se apoyó contra la pared, ajustándose mejor la sudadera verde y mirándose los pantalones caquis. Se había cambiado antes de salir y hasta había aprovechado para darse una ducha. Se tocó los mojados cabellos distraídamente. Chasqueó la lengua y miró el reloj en su muñeca.

Llegaba quince minutos de retraso. Podía ser a causa del tráfico, pero era hasta mejor que él fuera andando por sí mismo.

Se volvió y empezó a caminar con los dientes apretados. Si había algo que no toleraba era la impuntualidad entre muchas otras cosas. Quizás es que era un chico demasiado severo para su edad, de ahí que la gente tendiera a compararlo con un profesor frecuentemente.

No es que la causara una ansiedad incontrolable, pero a veces le hacía sentir incómodo. Había sido educado para ser respetuoso con sus mayores, incluso lo era con los mayores. Y le parecía bien infundir respeto hacia ellos y que le respetaran, aunque alguno que otro (Echizen), todavía tuviera la desfachatez de no serlo demasiado.

Incluso llegaba hasta el punto de retarlo.

Él quería que se convirtiera en el pilar del equipo para en un futuro, poder irse con tranquilidad y haber sido uno de los tantos que haya podido hacer por él. Ese chico era muy bueno en tenis, uno de esos prodigios que nacían cada ciertos años. Y él podía llegar a admirarlo.

Pero Echizen era rebelde y solo tenía en mente una meta. Y esta aveces no le dejaba ver más allá de lo necesario.

Quizás por eso se volvió tan consciente de tener que ayudarle. Los demás eran buenos y desde que llegara, habían ido madurando poco a poco. Ya fuera por la loca idea de que un novato los había derrotado, como sucedía con Kaidou, o su propio orgullo que les impedía dejar que el joven titular los superara.

El caso es que cada vez pareciera que Echizen estaba siendo Mimado.

Le preocupaba que eso le pasara factura a la larga. Las cosas no eran tan dulces ni perfectas en la vida. Él lo sabía perfectamente.

Se llevó una mano automáticamente al hombro. Temía que su carrera se fuera a pique cuando justo empezaba. Quería seguir jugando al tenis. Profesionalmente. Un gran sueño que no deseaba que se estrellara contra la nada.

Giró la calle sin darse cuenta por donde iba. No es que su altura no se lo permitiera, es que iba realmente pensando en demasiadas cosas como para fijarse. Y no fue hasta que sintió el cuerpo femenino contra sí que no volvió en sí. La vio caer al suelo, con los cabellos volando y sus cosas desperdigándose por doquier.

Primero fue la sorpresa, luego vino el rictus extraño que no le permitía moverse y luego, la sensación de sentirse estúpido. ¿Cómo podía un hombre sentirse de tantas formas solo frente a una mujer?

Ella se quejó entre dientes, frotándose el trasero con una mano. Tezuka reaccionó y alargó una mano para sujetarla con una mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Marrón contra azul. Un color curioso.

—Sí… oh, sí —asintió diversas veces—. No miraba por donde iba. Estaba concentrada en encontrar a mi primo que no miraba por donde pisaba. Y eso que eres fácil de ver. ¡Ah! No quiero decir que… seas gordo o algo así, si no muy alto y… ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Tezuka sintió que le resultaba familiar esa escena. Juraría haberla visto en algún momento de su vida en el que se sintió como un curioso y se avergonzó de sí mismo. La chica continuó echándose la bronca a sí misma mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas. Él la imitó.

—Ah, no tiene por qué ayudarme, tranquilo. Se lo agradezco, pero seguro que he interrumpido su camino.

Tezuka miró el reloj con hastío. Ya llegaba más que tarde. Lo mejor sería cambiar la cita.

—No tiene importancia.

La mujer continuó sin ceder, metió todo cuanto pudo en la cesta y se puso en pie como un resorte.

—¡Lo siento!

Hizo una reverencia más y se alejó a toda prisa hacia Seigaku. Tezuka se quedó tan estupefacto que no se percató del paquete que sostenía entre sus dedos. La forma era reconocible y la forma de deshacerse en sus dedos, también.

¿Acaso iba a declararse a alguien en la escuela?

.

.

Cuando vio a Ryoma estaba jadeante y puramente avergonzada. Su primo se detuvo para arquear una ceja y ladear un poco la cabeza sin comprenderla. No era natural que ella fuera a verle y mucho menos, en esa situación. Especialmente cuando parecía muy sospechosa por no dejar de mirar tras ella y a los lados, como si esperara encontrarse con alguien que no fuera él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un respingo para mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y Ryoma no supo si pensar que era de vergüenza o por una travesura. ¿Nanako haciendo travesuras a su edad? No la veía en ello.

—Ah, es que se me olvidó darte tu chocolate hoy y quería dártelo antes de que fuera tarde.

Se puso a rebuscar en su bolso, cada vez más pálida. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿A mí me preguntas? —cuestionó irónico.

Nanako se golpeó la frente.

—¡Iaaa, creo que se lo quedó tú profesor!

Ryoma enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿Profesor?

—Ay, sí. Alto, con gafas y cabellos castaños. Muy serio.

El joven arqueó la otra ceja intentando recordar si había algún profesor con esa descripción, pero no era un chico que prestara mucha atención a los profesores. Si apenas recordaba de qué color eran los ojos de Sumire que la veía todos los días.

—Lo que sea —se rascó la nuca y comenzó a avanzar—. Ves a casa.

Se alejó, rascándose la nuca e intentando averiguar de quién se trataría. Nanako a veces, también podía ser algo torpe.

.

.

Nanako buscó a su alrededor tras que su primo se alejó. A Ryoma le daba igual pero a ella no. Se había equivocado, por descuido, y el chocolate preciado que había hecho para él había terminado en otras manos.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué profesor era y desde luego, Ryoma no estaba por la labor de ayudarle. Se maldijo a sí misma y harta, detuvo al primero que vio.

—Disculpa.

El chico se volvió con curiosidad.

—Ah, yo te conozco. Eres la prima de Echizen.

Nanako tuvo que hacer memoria para reconocerlo. Era uno de esos chicos que iban de visita a la casa por Ryoma.

—¿Momoshiro? —cuestionó. El chico asintió y extendió la sonrisa.

—Sí. Qué sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Buscas a Echizen? Creo que acaba de irse.

Nanako negó.

—Él se ha ido, sí, pero estoy buscando a otra persona.

Momoshiro pareció interesado.

—¿A quién?

—Creo que es un profesor. Alto con gafas, cabello castaño y delgado. Llevaba una sudadera verde.

Momoshiro se llevó repentinamente la mano a la boca para hogar una carcajada. Nanako le miró sin comprender.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

—No, no. Es que creo saber a quién te refieres. Va a ser muy gracioso cuando te enteres de la verdad.

Nanako lo dudó, pero aceptó que Momoshiro la hiciera esperar sentada en un banco hasta que una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Levantó los ojos rápidamente al reconocer los pantalones y el comienzo de la sudadera junto al paquete que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—¡Ah! —se puso en pie—. ¡Profesor!

El hombre pareció perplejo. Carraspeó, tosiendo.

—Lo siento, no soy un profesor. Soy un estudiante de tercero.

Nanako sintió que la boca se le abría de sorpresa. ¿En serio había estado tan emocionada con un… chico de esa edad? Se había hecho la loca idea de que era un profesor, que era factible y que era muy apuesto. Hasta podía pensar en futuro encantador.

Algo muy escandaloso para su edad y de vivir mundos de fantasía en ese tiempo y con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Estaba por caérsele todos los sueños al suelo, hasta que le extendió el paquete avergonzado.

—Lo siento, se ha derretido del tiempo que he estado buscándote. Momoshiro me dijo que estabas aquí porque me lo he encontrado de casualidad.

Se inclinó en una reverencia, avergonzado por la culpabilidad.

—Lo siento mucho.

Nanako miró el paquete manchado de chocolate. Era cierto, se había derretido y la forma de corazón había desaparecido en una forma irreconocible.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien hasta caer en el suelo. Estaba sudado y enrojecido.

—¿Realmente me has buscado por todos lados?

Él asintió.

—Creí que era algo importante para entregar a una persona.

Nanako suspiró de felicidad. Sin darse cuenta. Emocionada.

 _Qué joven tan encantador._

Extendió las manos y él le entregó el paquete. Se dedicó a abrirlo con cuidado y ver la masa deforme de chocolate. Logró romper un trocito y se lo ofreció. Él la miró confuso.

—Es…

—No es muy dulce porque sé que no le gustan las cosas tan dulces. O mejor dicho, el chocolate dulce. Pero la persona a la que iba a dárselo, no es realmente hacerlo, no es nada amoroso como crees.

El joven enarcó una ceja y aceptó el trozo de chocolate, probándolo. Realmente estaba en su justa medida. Ella sonrió, colocando el papel de nuevo alrededor del chocolate. Lo metió dentro de una bolsa y sonrió.

—Siento haberte confundido con un profesor.

—No es la primera vez que sucede —atajó negándose y encogiendo los hombros.

Sin darse cuenta, Nanako se sentó junto a él en el banco. Intercambiaron anécdotas de sucesos en los que lo confundían con un hombre adulto. Ella le escuchaba sorprendida y reía, incluso puntualizaba algo que le había llamado la atención.

Cuando se percataron, la campana resonó y ambos se sorprendieron.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dedujo—. Se hizo tarde.

—Ah, sí. ¿Quieres que…?

Nanako le dio la espalda, sonriendo.

—El día blanco. Volveré.

Se volvió para mirarle, sonriente.

—Estaré en la entrada a la misma hora que hoy.

Y luego se alejó, con el corazón bailándole en el pecho. Nunca lo había pensado, pero los chicos jóvenes realmente podían sorprenderla.

Un mes después, a la misma hora que días atrás, sonreía junto a una figura más alta que ella, aunque más joven, mientras sostenía una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

 **Fin**

 **05 de febrero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
